


Fast Turtle

by RoxyPop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humanstuck, Roxy's Strange Eating Habits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyPop/pseuds/RoxyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roxy is gorgeous, Calliope is cold, and Rose just wants people to stop using her as a glorified taxi. Everyone is nervous, nobody knows what they're doing, and it is very, very cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Turtle

New year’s eve was a wonderful time. Kind of. It was supposed to be, but so far Calliope’s has been… Just another night. Another night of cheap coffee and walking in the park. At least she brought her sketchbook, hoping for inspiration to strike, so she supposes there’s that. And the lights are on which usually means good things.

Tonight was just another night, until Calliope saw something unexpected. Someone was sitting at her bench, in her spot. She seems short, the terracotta skin of her neck barely visible between her scarf and her short, bleach blonde hair. Calliope is almost blinded by the sheer amount of pink in her wardrobe, which appears to be only tempered by the slightly less garish purple of her scarf. At least she looks warm, which is better than her observer can say in her rather thin green blazer.

She’s considered a hoodie, but they just seem so casual and she’s afraid she wouldn’t be able to pull it off.

No, she’s not stalling for time while she tries to think of a way to tell this person that she’s sitting in her spot. That’s ridiculous. You’re ridiculous. How dare you suggest such a thing.

Actually, Calliope is being a little ridiculous. She scolds herself for being so nervous and unreasonable. She is perfectly capable of just sitting on the other side of the bench. But then she might think she’s being weird. There are plenty of other benches to sit on in this park. Will she be upset that she picked her bench? Does she consider that her bench? Maybe she has just as much a claim to the spot as- Oh, god she’s turning around think fast.

Calliope squeaks and quickly tries to look like she was just walking towards the bench casually. All she has to do is act natural.

She doesn’t do that. Not even a little bit.

Regardless, she somehow manages to make it to the bench and sit down (on the opposite side of where she  _ wants _ to be sitting).

The first thing she notices when she looks over at the girl beside her is that she’s eating ice cream. It’s not even in a cone, and yet she’s lapping it up like she doesn’t have a spoon in her hand. She eyes Calliope with a small smile, as if waiting for her to say something. Calliope, being Calliope, and currently faced with whom she now knows to be an absolutely gorgeous woman who is eating ice cream in  _ freezing temperatures,  _ says nothing. She looks away and avoids letting her eyes cross her like she’s sitting next to Medusa. The woman shrugs and pulls out a phone in a pink case that’s somehow even more obnoxious than her outfit.

Finally, Callie speaks up. “Aren’t you cold?” she asks, turning to actually look at her straight on. “I mean! Not that you can’t eat what you want, but ice cream just seems like rather a strange choice for this weather.”

Her companion smiles and shrugs, swallowing what’s in her mouth before she responds. “I just like sweet shit. Ice cream’s just the first thing I saw.”

Calliope nods and looks back towards the ground. How does she respond to that. Why did she lead with that? That was a terrible idea. Why would she start a conversation by questioning someone’s life choices. Terrible decision. Awful.

As Calliope begins to consider crushing her own throat in order to prevent further verbal screw-ups, Roxy swallows the last of her frozen treat and slides her phone into her pocket, standing and tossing her plastic cup into the adjacent garbage can. She begins to step away before Calliope speaks up once more.

“Wait! Um. I’m Calliope.”

“Roxy! Nice to meetcha, cutie.” Roxy grins and Calliope thinks her heart just started trying to crawl through her ribs. “Tell ya what. I saw you eyein’ me an’ shit, so here.” She pulls out a small, cheap looking pad of paper and a pencil, scrawling down something and ripping the paper off. “Shoot me a text if you want. I’ll let you buy me some ice cream.” She winks and turns around, leaving Calliope holding a torn piece of paper and watching the strange woman walk away.

She plops down on the bench and makes a small sound, vaguely registering Roxy climbing into the passenger side of a rather purple chevy.

She looks at the piece of paper and blinks. Is this supposed to be legible? She sighs and closes her eyes for a moment. There was only one logical thing to do next. She pulls out her relic of a cell phone and gulps as she punches in the number.

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for a Screaming to happen


End file.
